


My Valentine

by aussiephoenix7



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiephoenix7/pseuds/aussiephoenix7
Summary: Just a bit of Sparia fluff





	My Valentine

"Stop playing with it." Spencer say as she glances over at the shorter brunette tugging at her blindfold in the passenger's seat.

"Tell me where we're going, and I won't." Aria says as she crosses her arms across her chest, a pout appearing on her lips.

The older woman reaches across and places her hand on Aria's thigh, "Please don't pout babe. We're here now, so just hang on a little bit longer and you can take it off." Spencer says as she pulls up out the front of the Hastings' lake house.

"I would hope so, Rosewood isn't that big."

"Now just stay here, there's something I need to do, then I'll come around and open your door in a moment."

"So chivalrous." Aria says with a coy smile.

The taller woman chuckles, "Of course." She turns off the car and hops out, walking over to Emily and Hanna who helped her organise the date. "Thank you so much guys."

"I'm glad we could help you out." Emily says with a smile.

"If you don't need anything else, we'll head off." Adds Hanna.

"Oh, the roses." Spencer says wide eyed, "I can't believe I nearly forgot about them. And the special one?"

"Yep, they're in my car." Emily points to her car, parked nearby.

"Okay cool, so everything is already in there?" Hanna nods, "Thanks again." The brunette gives best friends a hug.

"I'm sure Aria will love it, it's very sweet what you planned for her, we put your overnight bag in your bedroom Spence, Han even added something extra, for you to wear for Aria." Emily says with a smirk, causing the other woman to blush.

"Well she's more than worth it, I love her, and I want to show her that I appreciate her."

"This'll do it." Hanna chuckles.

"I hope so. I better get those roses, so I can let her out of the car." The three women all walk to the cars, the blonde grabs out the dozen pink roses Spencer specially ordered for Aria.

"Thanks again." Spencer says before her best friends hop into the car and pull away shortly after. She peeks into her car and sees her girlfriend patiently waiting, tapping her fingers on her knees along to the music playing through the stereo. Spencer smiles to herself before she opens the door, the petite brunette turn towards her, "Spence?"

"Yes, it's me babe, let me help you out." She reaches down for the shorter woman's hand, who readily takes it and Spencer helps her stand up, "Now just stand here." Spencer says as she lets Aria's hand go and closes her door behind the shorter woman and locks the car, "Take my elbow and I'll lead you to where we need to be." She says as she extends her arm out for the shorter woman to take when she reaches out. "Now we're changing from gravel to steps so be careful."

"Okay."

When they reach their destination, Spencer says, "You can take your blindfold off now, but I suggest you keep your eyes closed still to adjust to the light."

"Thanks babe." Aria says as she unties the blindfold, after a few moments she opens her eyes and finds herself in the middle of the living room, Spencer is standing in front of her holding a bunch of pink roses, "Aww Spence, are those for me?" Aria asks, slightly shocked.

"There is no one else here." Spencer looks around to emphasise the fact they're alone, "Aria, there isn't anyone I would rather give them to." She says with a smile.

"Thank you so much sweetie, but you shouldn't have."

"And why shouldn't I surprise you with your favourite flowers, especially on Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know." Aria says shyly as she takes the bouquet and smell the roses, "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Spencer says, leaning down and placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek causing her to blush. "My love for you will last until the last rose dies."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aria asks, "Did you bring me here to break up with me?" The hurt is evident in her voice.

"What? Of course not." Aria looks at Spencer confused, "Take a closer look." Spencer indicates to the roses.

She watches as Aria inspect the roses, "Umm…there are thirteen roses not twelve, is that meant to mean something?"

"Yes, there are thirteen roses, one is not like the others."

"Oh, this one looks different." The shorter woman points out a rose in the centre of the bouquet and looks closer, "Is it fake?"

Spencer nods with a smile, "My love for you will last until the last rose dies." She says repeating her earlier words.

"Aww Spencer, that's so sweet." Seeing tears welling in Aria's eyes, she steps forward and pulls her into a hug.

"I love you Spence."

"I love you too. Don't think I brought you here just to give you flowers." The taller woman says as she pulls back and looks down into her girlfriend's eyes, she gives her a smile and nods down at the ground. They look down for the first time, taking in what is set up at their feet, a blanket in front of the fireplace, a few pillows, a heart shaped foil helium balloon with a weight attached to it and a picnic basket close by.

"You set up a picnic lunch for us?" Spencer nods, "But how? You've been occupied by me all morning."

Thoughts of morning sex followed by breakfast in bed flood Spencer's mind and a smile is soon tugging at her lips, "I had some help."

"Who?"

"Hanna and Emily got it all organised for me."

"Oh, that is so lovely of them both to have helped."

"They were happy to help." The lanky brunette smiles and reaches out to take the bouquet from Aria's hand and takes her hand with the other, helping her sit down on the blanket, placing the flowers in the vase beside the basket and takes a seat beside Aria, "Would you like something to drink babe?" She asks as she opens the basket checking to see everything is in there, which it is, and she smiles.

"Some water if there is any please."

"Here you go beautiful." Spencer holds out a bottle of water for Aria and grabs out another bottle for herself. They both have some water before Aria leans back into her girlfriend, the taller brunette wraps her arms around her and rests her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder.

###

Spencer lets her hands wander all over while they sit in a peaceful silence watching the flames dance in the fireplace, the silence is broken when Aria asks, "What's in the hamper baby?"

"Just some picnic necessities, like drinks, lunch and…" Spencer reaches over, opens the cooler and pulls out a container, followed by a smaller container, "These…"

"What are those?" Aria asks as she watches her girlfriend place the containers beside her on the blanket, out of her sight.

"Open up…" Spencer flirts, taking one of the chocolate-covered strawberries and holding it up to Aria's mouth, she parts her lips and allows Spencer to feed her.

"Mmm…that's good."

"Oh babe, that's not all."

"It's not?"

Spencer shakes her head, "Nope, as well as having milk chocolate, we also have white and dark chocolate ones too, and plain to have with this." Spencer pick up the small container and open it to reveal its contents, vegan whipped cream.

"I love you so much Spencer."

The other woman smiles and kisses her cheek, Aria giggles running her hand up and down the older woman's leg, "And I love you baby." Aria turns her head and capture Spencer's lips with her own, running her hand across the back of Spencer's neck when she swipes her tongue across Aria's lips, tasting the sweetness of the strawberry. Spencer pulls away, "Mmm, the strawberry tastes nice, but you taste better."

"You're a dork." Aria chuckles when her girlfriend shrugs.

"Would you like another?"

"I would, but aren't we doing it the wrong way around? We're meant to have lunch _then_ sweets."

"Oh, is that so?" Spencer places a chaste kiss on the younger woman's lips, "Wouldn't want to be muddling up the order in which our date takes place." She smirks, causing Aria to shake her head.

"My silly baby. What did you organise for our lunch?" She asks nodding to the basket.

"I thought we could have a lentil salad with spinach and pomegranate."

"Sounds delicious sweetie."

"How about I put away these for later and grab out our lunch."

Aria runs her hand up Spencer's leg and let it rest on her knee, "Sure." She says with a smile.

Spencer leans over to the basket and pull out two containers, followed by napkins and two forks, "Here you go beautiful." She holds out a container with a fork and napkin for Aria.

"Thanks baby." The petite brunette says, sitting up and shifting on the blanket so they're facing each other and smiles, "It looks delicious."

"It's from that vegan place you like in Philly." Spencer carefully takes the lid off her container and place it beside her, Aria does the same.

"The girls went to Philly too?" Aria asks surprised.

Spencer chuckles, "No, my parents were coming back from Melissa's place this morning, I asked them to pick these up and drop them off at Em's place."

"Oh, well that's still nice of them."

"Would you like something other than water with lunch?" Spencer asks looking into her girlfriend's gorgeous hazel eyes.

"No thanks baby, I'm happy with water for now."

"Okay babe." Spencers looks over and watches as Aria takes her first mouthful of the salad and smiles when she sees her enjoying it before she begins to eat her own salad.

"This is so sweet of you Spencer, planning all of this for me."

"Babe, I love you and I want our first Valentine's Day together to be special."

"It is, don't you worry, if it's with you, I was going to enjoy it regardless of what we did."

Spencer reaches over and places her hand on the younger woman's thigh, "Any day spent with you is my favourite day. So today is my new favourite day. Winnie the Pooh."

"Aww…" Aria give the lanky brunette a cute smile, but she can't really speak while she's eating, instead she places her other hand over Spencer's and squeezes, Spencer returns the smile.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Aria looks down shyly and shakes her head, "Well you are."

"Prove it."

"I don't need to prove it, you look in the mirror and you'll see, that's all the proof I need." Spencer has a mouthful of the salad and smiles when she sees Aria averting her eyes, unable to meet the other woman's gaze. She thinks it's so cute when Aria gets embarrassed like this.

###

They sit and eat in relative silence, just enjoying watching the fire and listening to it crackle. When they have both finished eating they lay down, Aria snuggles into the taller woman's side as they watch the shadows cast by the fire on the ceiling.

Spencer hears Aria let out a sigh, "Everything okay?"

"It's perfect baby."

"I'm so glad you think so, I was thinking that later we could maybe have a hot cocoa by the lake, before making dinner together."

"That sounds lovely." Spencer kisses the top of her girlfriend's head, "You're so sweet planning all this."

"Hmm, I'm thinking I might pull out the strawberries, would you like that?"

"Yes please." Aria looks up at her girlfriend and smiles, "But only if I get to feed you one this time."

"It's only fair." Spencer pulls out the two containers and place them beside them on the blanket.

"Which type honey?" Aria ask as she takes the lid off the strawberries.

"Umm I'll have a milk chocolate one, thank you baby." The older woman says, opening her mouth when Aria holds the strawberry up to her mouth. Spencer lets out a small moan, "These strawberries are so juicy and sweet."

"That's what I thought." Aria reaches down and takes the lid off the cream, "I'm going to have one with cream."

"Oh, nice. I know that it's a little cliché to have a picnic lunch and chocolate-covered strawberries, but I thought it would be a nice date for our first Valentine's Day together."

"It's okay, I like cliché if it's with you."

"I'm glad." Spencer leans over and reach into the basket.

"You're not going to pull out a bottle of champagne are you."

"Maybe…" Aria quirks an eyebrow and Spencer holds up the bottle of champagne, placing it down beside her and pulls out two champagne flutes, she sees Aria's eyes twinkle and she smiles.

"Would you like some bubbly babe?" Aria nods her head with a small smile, Spencer makes quick work of opening the bottle and pours champagne into both glasses.

"I don't know if I can handle any more surprises." Spencer make a move to shift around and reaches into her pocket to grab out her phone, Aria turns and looks up at her, "What do you need your phone for?"

"I need to call off the fireworks and the string quartet." Spencer sees Aria's face drop and she lets out a chuckle earning a slap on the leg, "I'm kidding babe. I wanted to take a few Valentine's Day selfies with the most gorgeous girl I've ever met."

Aria covers her face to hide her blush, "Aww baby, I'm not that pretty." She eventually says when Spencer pulls the other woman's hands away from her face.

"You are to me Aria. I'm the luckiest woman in the world to call you mine."

"You're the best girlfriend ever Spencer." She looks up at Spencer before connecting their lips in a short but passionate kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too."

###

The couple take their time, enjoying the strawberries, occasionally feeding them to each other.

"I could just lay here with you all day sweetie. It's nice and relaxing in here but I want to go curl up with you and look out on the lake with a hot cocoa in my hand."

"Hmm…sounds like a bit of a conundrum you have there." Spencer says softly as she continues to run her fingers through Aria's hair.

"Can we go sit by the lake soon?" She lifts her head and gaze into Spencer's chestnut brown eyes.

"Whenever you're ready babe." Spencer reaches out and places a chaste kiss on Aria's lips, she hums against the taller girl's lips.

"I'm ready now then, because if we start kissing I'm not going to want to get up."

"I have no problem with staying here and making out." Spencer smirks, and Aria giggles.

"That comes later."

"Fine…" Spencer chuckles, "But you're not going to be able to stop me from running my hands all over your body when we get back inside."

"Baby, I will be jumping you as soon as we're in the door." Aria smirks when Spencer's mouth falls open and she tap her chin, "You're drooling…" Aria chuckles.

###

After they have put the bottle of champagne and the strawberries in the fridge, Spencer grabs two mugs and pulls out a thermos of hot cocoa out of the picnic basket and pours them both a mug, while Aria grabs a blanket from the linen cupboard in the hallway. They walk out to the deck chairs, Spencer sits down first, Aria sits in between her legs and covers them both with the blanket before they reach out and take their mugs, warming their hands, "This is amazing."

"It is, the lake always looks beautiful."

After a few minutes of silence, the couple sees two swans flying by, barely above the water's surface, "Whoa, did you see that Spence? Were they swans?" Aria's voice filled with amazement.

"Yes, they were swans, I think it's spectacular, I haven't seen swans here for years. They must have come here especially for you baby."

"Oh wow." Aria gives her girlfriend a big smile, "I feel so lucky to have seen them now."

"They mate for life you know, maybe that's why they're here, to show you that I'm in this for it all, for the rest of our lives." Spencer places her mug down before taking Aria's and doing the same. She wraps her arms around the shorter woman and kisses her cold, flushed cheek, "So, did I plan a good first Valentine's Day date?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?" Spencer asks, wracking her brain trying to think what she could have possibly missed.

"You've set the bar for all the Valentine's Day to come." Aria turns into Spencer and kisses her softly, "I had you worried there, didn't I?"

"Yes." Spencer chuckles.

"I love you."

"I love you."


End file.
